Moment de Faiblesse
by Enilebom
Summary: Malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser le Patron a un cœur et il se sent mal quand il sait ce qu'on pense de lui. Heureusement le Geek est là pour lui redonner le sourire. [OS]


La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et une silhouette semblable à la sienne se rua sur lui. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit son presque double monta sur le lit aux draps immaculés et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

"Baise-moi ! Baise-moi jusqu'à l'os !"

L'homme reconnu facilement une de ses répliques salaces dans une ancienne vidéo, mais il reconnut aussi la voix timide et frêle de son camarade qui contrebalançait grandement ses paroles.

Grognant devant ce comportement si étrange le Patron repoussa facilement le Geek et le força à s'éloigner de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ça va pas bien gamin ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!  
-Deux semaines, deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus, que tu n'es pas allé aux bordels et qu'aucun être humain n'est entré dans ta chambre. Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.  
-Tu es complètement jeté gamin."

Sans prendre la peine de répondre le plus chétif des deux attrapa la nuque du criminel et posa violement ses lèvres sur les siennes, manquant de leur briser les dents. Le Geek inséra avec force sa langue dans la cavité buccale du Patron et y retrouva une saveur de cigarette particulièrement désagréable. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approfondir le baiser malgré le refus de plus en plus fort du Patron. De toutes ses forces l'homme en noir repoussait le petit par les épaules, mais ce dernier restait accroché à lui comme un coquillage sur son rocher, serrant ses poings autour de sa chemise, manquant d'arracher le tissu.

En temps normal le Patron n'aurait pas refusé une telle approche, imprévue, violente, pas depuis quelque temps il se rendait compte que son comportement le blâmait. À l'inverse du Panda ou du Geek, sa personnalité n'attirait que les folles sexuelles ou les lubriques, et qu'en lisant les nombreux écrits mettant en scène les personnalités multiples de Mathieu il avait toujours un rôle sombre, antipathique, méchant, sans cœur, loin, très loin de ce qu'il était réellement. Depuis quatre saisons il avait accepté son rôle de criminel sexuel, jouant avec devant la caméra et profitant de ce que cela pouvait lui apporter en sensations, mais il avait malgré tout un bon fond et il aimait tous ceux qu'il l'entourait à commencer par le Geek. En dehors de la caméra il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, il ne l'avait jamais insulté, aucuns attouchements. Il fredonnait avec plaisir les dernières chansons du Panda et aidait régulièrement le Hippie à se fournir en herbe. Bref, c'était un homme profondément attaché à sa "famille" et qui souffrait de son image dégradée.

"Patron ? Tu pleures ?"

Refroidi dans son élan sexuel complètement insensé, le Geek contempla le visage du criminel baigné dans les larmes. Malgré les lunettes noires qui cachaient ses yeux il pouvait deviner que l'homme fermait les yeux, tentant de se contenir face à la vague de culpabilité qui le submergeait.

"Je suis désolé gamin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...  
-Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-Ils...Ils pensent tous que je vous fais du mal, que je suis méchant.  
-Mais c'est ce que tu es non ? Enfin dans les vidéos que Mathieu poste. C'est normal.  
-Oui mais encore après, ils pensent que je suis toujours méchants avec vous...  
-C'est pour ça que tu baises plus ?  
-Arrêtes de parler comme ça gamin, ça te vas pas.  
-Mais tu m'as dit que ça le rendait plus viril."

Devant le regard innocent que lui lança le Geek, le criminel ne put retenir un rire franc et il força doucement son camarade à s'installer à ses côtés.

"Je veux me ranger parmi les gentils.  
-Mathieu ne va pas vouloir, dans les vidéos les gens veulent te voir dire des trucs sales."

Ainsi c'était donc ça sa vie ? Obligé à être sale, racoleur, obsédé, pédophile et lubrique. Alors que le Hippie avait le droit à quelques instants de lucidité qui le rendait plus intelligeant, et que parfois le Geek obtenait un peu de tendresse, lui était cantonné à être le même, sans trêve.

"Mais pourquoi tu veux devenir gentil ? Les gens t'aiment comme ça.  
-Toi tu m'aimes comme je suis ?  
-Bien sûr ! Tu me fais peur parfois mais je sais que dans le fond tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le Geek retira doucement les lunettes noires du Patron et essuya du bout de son pouce les larmes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues. Derrière les verres opaques il retrouva le même regard bleu intense que le sien, et malgré les yeux rougis par les larmes le petit put y lire un peu de confiance retrouvé.

Sans se faire prier le Patron passa ses bras autour des épaules du Geek et le serra tout contre lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Affectivement il enfouit son visage dans le cou du petit et soupira bruyamment avant de souffler.

"Merci.  
-De rien Patron, mais lâche moi un peu je peux plus respirer !"

Rigolant grassement l'homme de l'ombre relâcha son étreinte et rechaussa ses lunettes, cachant par la même occasion son moment de faiblesse. Comprenant son angoisse le Geek se blottit tout contre lui et s'amusa à retracer le contour de sa boucle de ceinture.

"Arrête gamin, tu m'excites !"

Nulles doutes, il venait de retrouver le Patron qu'il connaissait, mais après tout chacun a besoin de son moment à fleur de peau.


End file.
